


Sheldon breaks the fourth wall

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Applause, Crack, Fourth Wall Break, bizarre, dumb, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory singlehandedly breaks the fourth wall and cancels the show because the show sucks. His face gets bigger and smaller as he does this.
Kudos: 2





	Sheldon breaks the fourth wall

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen The Big Bang Theory.

"Hey guys" Sheldon said as he entered the room. Applause exploded as he stared at his group of friends.  
"Hey Sheldon" Raj said. Applause exploded again. Sheldon rubbed his temple.  
"Stop that" he snapped, looking at nothing in particular.  
"Stop saying hello?" Raj asked. Applause sounded loudly across the apartment.  
"No!" Sheldon snapped again, pointing directly at the viewer "this loud applause is giving me a headache." The applause erupted.  
Sheldon's friends exchanged worried glances.  
"This show is cancelled" Sheldon said abruptly "just like they should have cancelled Star Trek after Deep Space Nine." Applause exploded as Sheldon's face expanded to twice the size and then abruptly became very small.  
"Uhhh" Sheldon's girlfriend said as Sheldon held his head and screamed, his face getting big and small at a rapid pace. He stopped screaming and stared at his friends, his face very small. Applause broke out again as a huge "cancelled" sign filled the screen.


End file.
